The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 23
Text Chapter 23 – The house So after we left scool all fiev of us (not mr chocoluv he cant leave the scool sincs hes a teachor) went to my hose to get rid of the evidense. Tasniahshanqua was on my rite Jakub was also on my rite Alicia and Edowerd were on my left. We got to my huose. "are you sure you want to do this" i edowerd asked me. "yes i am sure" i sed lukign over into jakubs eies. I new that i had to atoen for my sins just liek judah wuld want me to do. This was the first step in doing it. I tuk a pieces of wud from the house and then lit it on fier. Then i throo the fitre into the house and it all began to burn down. "Yo Moon where are you gonna live now?" Tanishashanqua asked politelee. I nodded my hed to her. "she can cum live with us" alicia sed. I was happe becuz this wuld give me a chance to completd my misshin! I luked ovar to jakub who looked depressd becuz he didnt want me near that fuocking sick motherfocker edowerd but i new what i had to do. "yeah sure that wrks" i told her faking a smile. I wuldnt mind living with alicia even when she drug deeled but living wiht edowerd was going to be realy awkwurd. Then i saw sumone wakjing toewrds us fiev. Her name was Claritee Etude Simphonia SHE IS BASD OF MY FIEND CHELSEE! but we jsut caled her Krystal becuz looking into her eies it was like looking into cristals. Krystel is one of my best frends she was kidnaped when she was born by the Vulture who then rased her to be evil and they kiled her mother and father and her uncles and ants comitd suiside becuz they wer so depresed like major fuokcing retards. Then she escaepd but she becam a vampire becuz of it so now she lives in forks. Sumtiems she stil remembers it but its okay. She wants venge on the Vulturi becuz they are ashoes. "hi rebecca how is everting today" she asked but then she saw my hose burnign down so then she screemed "WHAT THE FOUCK WHO DID THIS". She got out a gun wich maed alicia get out her gun and maed edowerd get out his nales and make jakub get out his ax. (Tanishashanqua also got a gun out becuz alicia had given her one earlyr to defend hersefl). "its okay dont woree we have a plan" i told her stayig calm. She was assurd of my intelijence and then she smiled. "rebecca who is that major fucking hotty!?" she asked me giggling. I giggled to. I whispered into her ear. "weer totalee going out isnt it awsome!?" "you go girl!" she sed and then high fived me and then left. But her leeving maed me really sad and I didn't no why. Then i luked to my house wich was burning down and i began to fell bad. Why culdnt I be a normal gurl like Krystal? Why do I haev to be chased by fucking rappers everywhere i go and and why did i allways haev to live this kind of life!? I DIDNT DESERVE ANY OF THIS SHIT WHAT THE FOUCK!? "Rebecca is sumthing rong" sexily asked jakub as he caressed over to me, regarding me shroedlee. He huged me in front of everyone but it had no effect. "Everything so fo unfare!" i scremed to him angrilee. "Why cant i just be plane like the rest of the wurld and pepul heer!? Im too gud at things and i kepe having pepul fal in luv with me! ITS A FUOCKING CURS JAKUB HELP ME BRAKE IT!" I wus crying now becuz to be honest i was foucking sick of this lie f. "dere dere its okay" alicai sed pating my back as the hose funishd burning down. She always new what to say to cheer me up wich was gud. "lets go back to my palce and get sum taco bell okay" she sed. "I FUOCKING HATE TACO BEL ITS NOT ENVIYORMENTALY SAEF" I sed crying "okay den" she sed and we went off to get sum vegan orgaenik fud and then go to Edowerds house. EET ORGAENIC ITS WAY BETTER FOR THE ENVIYOURMINT THEN FAST FUD! AN: im not even replying to the flaems anymoar becuz honestlee you guys are fuockers who are stating hurt my feelings just LEEV ME ALOEN IF YOU DONT LIEK IT JUST FUOCK YOU FUOCKERS I CAENT STAND YOU ASDAJSLDKFSD Characters Notes Chapter 23